


Hopeless Romantic

by orphan_account



Series: Very Sincerely, Yours [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Requited Love, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John responds to Sherlock's letter, clarifying a few points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Romantic

Sherlock,

 

        Has anyone in the history of the world ever forgotten you? I find that hard to believe since you’re the most incredible man I have ever met. From the very beginning you were brilliant. It was one thing for you to know all that about me, but when you explained it? How you deduced all those things about me? Was there really ever any hope of my forgetting you? My mates in the army will tell you that I still talk about the mad, brilliant bloke I met once upon a time.

        That being said when I first read your letter I was pissed. I thought it was some kind of cruel joke you were playing. Because how could you not have known how cruel that letter would be? You are the smartest man in England! Except that I think you didn’t know. I think some mistake happened somewhere and our wires got crossed. It makes me wish you had sent your first letter back then.

        God, I wish you had sent it still! I would love to know what a young Sherlock Holmes thought of me and love. Maybe if you had sent it things would have gone differently. Instead of writing to a bloke from uni I fancied, you might be sitting beside me. Let me explain.

        You weren’t the only stalker. I found out you were attending that lecture and followed you. I don’t remember the subject but I remember it was medical. It seemed like a good cover. After it was over I stuck around to chat you up. I thought it was going very well because you stayed. You didn’t really seem like the type to politely stay and talk to someone you didn’t want to talk to.

        So I asked you out for coffee. You said it sounded boring and you had more interesting things to do. I thought – hoped – that was your backwards way of saying that you were busy. When I suggested another time maybe, you gave me a blank look and asked me how a different time would be any less boring. I thought you were giving me a brush off so I left to lick my wounds in private. I can’t believe all this time we’ve fancied each other. God Sherlock, we’re horrible at communication.

        I can’t say I obsessed over you. I did look you up but I never found you on any of the social media. Sometimes I would fantasize about meeting you on a site and reconnecting with you. In my fantasy I managed to catch your interest this time around. It’s stupid but, to be fair, you were the first man I ever asked out. I had already realised I was bi, but hadn’t done much about it. You were incredible though so how could I not do something?

         You said something about being calmed by me when we met. I had the opposite reaction. I looked into your wild, almost fever bright eyes and felt excitement. I looked at you and knew I would never be bored. You would lead a merry chase and I would follow you anywhere. Do you know how terrifying it is to meet someone and think that? I wanted to know everything about you, Sherlock and that was a scary thought.

        There were the normal things, like: do you have siblings? Older or younger? Do you get on with them? What do they do? What are your parents like? Which one are you most like? What do _they_ do? What exactly is a consulting detective? (You did become one, right?)

        Then there’s the not so normal like: How old were you when you preformed your first autopsy? (Because you won’t convince me that you weren’t way too young.) Do you prefer hot or cold weather? How many languages can you say ‘where is the crime scene’ in? Do you have your license? Have you ever driven abroad? Have you ever seen an elk in person? (I have, long story, but it was definitely interesting.)

        I want to know everything about you and… and I think… it could be fun spending forever learning it all. And that’s why my mates call me a hopeless romantic. To be fair you’re the only one I’ve ever felt this way about. Generally I get along with most people I meet. I guess I’ve gotten good over the years at being personable. Maybe I picked that up because I wanted to be a doctor? I’m not really sure.

        However I don’t trust people very easily. That’s always the one thing people tell me I should work on. So while I am friendly with most people I don’t have many people I consider close friends. I’m a romantic and I firmly believe in love at first sight, but I’ve never been a victim of it. So to meet you and feel everything I felt was amazing. I wanted to lie with you under the stars and have you tell me all your secrets and past and thoughts. I wanted to tell you all of my secrets and past and thoughts. Would you have let me tell you them instead of just deducing them? I still want that.

        But I’ve been injured so I’m not really in a position to date. So maybe we could just write? Maybe you could get to know me while I heal and we can see where it leads? I’ll include my e-mail address so that if you want you can write. To me. If you want. Thanks. (That was stupid. I’m just going to ignore the fact that I rambled in a bloody letter.)

        Anyway, thanks for the flowers. They were a nice touch. I appreciated the ones you sent when Mum died too. Harry had asked for no flowers so yours were the only ones we received. Harry was annoyed but I liked it. I especially liked your card, although finding out you didn’t actually know Mum is a bit odd. Still, thanks for thinking of me. You pissed Harry off though so I wouldn’t mention it to her ever. It was a nice gesture and I’m glad you did it and I hope to hear from you again soon.

 

 

Yours,

John H. Watson

 

 

P.S. – If you could send me a list of everyone who ever made you feel like you were unlikable, I would appreciate it. I’ve come to the not-so-surprising realisation that I am overprotective of you and I want to punch these people in the face. Thanks.


End file.
